


Green Hoodies and Pumpkin Latte's

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, olicity - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Prompt 167Person A, tired of Person B stealing all their hoodies whenever fall comes (though they admit that B does look adorable in those oversized hoodies), gives Person B money to buy their own jackets. Person B ends up coming home with like 5 pumpkin spice drinks from the Starbucks inside the Target where they was supposed to buy a jacket. Person A is surprised and a bit amused. They end up cuddling on the couch while drinking pumpkin spice lattes and watching Halloween movies. B is still wearing A’s hoodie, but A doesn’t really mind anymore.





	Green Hoodies and Pumpkin Latte's

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to @pleasantfanandstudent for the amazing cover art she made for one of my other Olicity fics. 
> 
> My first attempt at a prompt. So here's to hoping it isn't terrible.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

“Felicity, I can’t find my hoodie? Do you know where it is?” Oliver called out as he searched their shared bedroom. 

“Which one?” He heard her voice call out, drawing closer. “You have more than one Hoodie.”

“The gre-” he had turned as she entered the room only to see her entered the room dressed in a pair of pajama pants and his green hoodie. “And you’re wearing it.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s warm and super comfy.” Felicity grinned, walking toward him. “Besides i like the way it’s so much bigger on me than it is on you. It probably looks better on me, anyway.”

Oliver chuckled, his lip quirking up in amusement. “I won’t argue with that and while you really look adorable in my hoodies. Like really, really adorable.” his arms slid around her waist, pulling her against him. “But you’re always stealing my hoodies.”

“It’s not my fault they're so comfortable.” 

Oliver hummed. “How about I buy you some hoodies of your own?”

“No, I like yours better and I love the way your clothes fit me.”

Oliver dropped his head in defeat. How was he supposed to argue with that when he loved seeing her go around in his clothes. There was just something so sexy about Felicity in his clothes. Though he preferred when she was only wearing his clothes and nothing else. 

“Alright, I’ll go buy my own hoodie but I expect a night of cuddling on the couch and watching Halloween movies.” 

Oliver slid a hand up her back to cup the back of her neck, the strands of her hair tickling the back of his hand. “I’ll give you whatever you want no matter what you do, all you have to do is ask.” He tilted her mouth up as he pressed his lips to her in a sweet kiss. 

“That’s a really good response.” When he tilted her head, nipping at her mouth, she pulled back with a playful look. “Nu-huh. I gotta go hoodie shopping.”

“But-” Oliver’s mouth pulled into a frown as his hand slid down her back. 

Felicity pulled out of his gasp with a laugh. “You’re the one who wanted me to go hoodie shopping,” she reminded as she disappeared out of the room. 

Oliver gave a sigh. “I should’ve just let it go.” Besides she did look adorable and sexy in his clothes. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Felicity had planned every intention of buying a hoodie of her own when she walked into target, really she did but as she browsed the hoodie sections for the women, none of them didn’t seem right for her. 

They didn’t look comfortable as Oliver’s. They weren’t big like Oliver’s. With a sigh she placed the lime green hoodie back on the rack. She needed a darker green, something more comfortable, something big like the one she was currently wearing. She moved through the store making her way to the men’s section, ignoring the odd looks she got as she started pulling off the men hoodies from the rack after shrugging off Oliver’s hoodie leaving her in a black tank top. See tried on the hoodies she pulled off the rack, always frowning. No matter how much they swamped her smaller figure, there was just something that it was missing. 

It was only once she was slipping Oliver’s hoodie back on that she realized just what it was that was missing. His scent. That scent that solely belong to Oliver that made her feel comfortable, safe, loved. The reason she loved his hoodies so damn much was because they were his, and she liked having his clothes swamp her, his scent surrounding her. 

Even if she brought herself several hoodies she wouldn’t like them nearly as much as she did Oliver’s. She loved the one she was wearing, with one last cursory glance, she turned on heel and walked right back out of the store without buying anything, heading instead to the Starbucks across the road. 

Oliver would just have to accept that his green hoodie was now her’s 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Oliver had the movie set up and was just placing a bowl of buttered popcorn and a bowl of cheese puffs onto the table next to a bowl of M&M’s and Kisses when he heard the sound of the door opening and closing. 

“So I’m back bearing delicious tasting Halloween festive drinks.” Felicity called walking into the room. 

Oliver raised a brow at the full cup tray holding four drinks. “I thought you were going to buy hoodies so you would quit stealing mine?”

“That was the plan but it just wasn’t meant to be.” Felicity shook her head and picked up one of the drinks holding it out to him. “Pumpkin Spice latte?”

He was helpless to the smile that took over his face, at the way she smiled hopefully up at him while looking sheepish at the same time. He shook his head, accepting the drink, setting it onto the coffee table next to the snacks, he reach for the tray and set that on the table as well before pulling her into his arms, his hands encircling her waist. “Are you trying to bribe me with festive holiday drinks.” 

Felicity grinned something teasing and playful, sliding her arms up his sides, coasting over his chest, over his shoulders, linking her arms around his neck, thumb brushing against the corded muscles there. “Trust me if I was trying to bribe you there would be no question about it.”

Oliver grinned. “I wouldn’t say no to a bribe.” his hand slipped beneath his hoodie that she still wore, skimming at her lower back. 

“I’ll bet.” her lips brushed feather light against his for just a moment before she pulled back with a grin. “Movie first. We can talk bribes later.” 

Oliver wanted to protest but then again, he didn’t mind watching the movie first if that was what she wanted. An hour later found them on the couch, his back against the cushion, Felicity in his arms, his body curving around her as they drank pumpkin spice latte’s and watching Hocus-Pocus, Felicity, insisting it was a Halloween must. 

He found it cute how she knew most of the lines and could mouth along to the words. His hand slipped beneath his hoodie that she wore to settle on her hip, brushing his thumb against her bare skin, he nudge the hoodie down and skimmed his lips over her shoulder. 

Felicity in response, pushed back against him snuggling deeper into his body and started to sing along with the witches when they started singing ‘I Put A Spell On You’.

Oliver’s lips paused against where they had started travelling up her neck. The sound of her sweet voice singing those words had him smiling into her neck because they were more true for him than anyone could imagine. 

He curled his arms around her, tugging her tightly into his body and with one last kiss just beneath her ear, he tucked his head into her shoulder and started to actually pay attention to the movie. Or as much as he could when he had Felicity lying in his arms. 

In the end he didn’t really care if she still insisted on wearing his hoodie, even though she looked more adorable and sexy than one woman should in it. He lived for the nights spent just with her doing something as simple as cuddling, watching movies, drinking pumpkin spice latte’s. 

Just being with her made him happier than he could ever express and he loved her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I hope you liked it at least. :)


End file.
